


七步之遥（第一卷·12）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·12）

——德祖&正礼大型撕b现场——

丁仪用手撑着头昏昏欲睡，仍是硬撑着等曹植回来，烛火一跳一跳地投下抖动的影子，映在他白皙的脸上。

那脸都被烤得有些晕红。

他一晃神，倒有些清醒。

天都快亮了，这小家伙怎么还不回来。真是，一句招呼都不打就自己跑出去了，也不想想自己有多担心。

等这小家伙回来非得好好教训他一顿。

他正这么想着，门“咚”的一声被人撞开了，倒把他吓了一跳。

曹植衣衫不整，发髻早就散得不成样子，跌跌撞撞地闯进来，那脸上泪痕纵横，眼睛肿得像个桃儿一般。

“阿植你——”丁仪惊得一句话也说不出来。

“正礼……”曹植只颤着声音唤他的字，便一头栽倒在他怀里。

这小家伙去哪儿了？受了谁的欺负？怎么委屈成这样了？

丁仪满肚子疑问和担心，但曹植已然昏了过去，只得抱起他走向卧室。

橘黄的烛光晕染得一片暖色，纱帐是曹植最喜欢的玉黄色的绸缎，此时光影流转，荡漾得室内一片旖旎。

丁仪把他轻轻放在榻上，侍女见状要来帮忙，丁仪却急忙让她悄声，向她笑了笑，示意自己来就好。

侍女本就站了一晚上，又累又困，此时心里感激丁公子还来不及呢。她边退下去边想着，自家公子的人缘儿可真好，上次醉了酒，杨大公子也要亲自照顾，可给自己省了不少事儿呢。

丁仪轻轻解开他的衣带，一件件褪下他的衣服，忽然瞥见那如玉的腕子上一圈青紫，不由得心下一骇。

有些地方还磨了皮，泛着嫩红。

这怎么被人弄得？

他心里疼得发紧。

小心翼翼给他上了药，轻轻包扎好。曹植睡梦中疼得闷哼了一下，神色仍是痛苦。

也不知道保护好自己。

那清润眉目紧紧皱着，身子也缩成一团，像只被欺负了的小兽似的，让人忍不住想把他好好保护在怀里。

直把丁仪看得是又疼又怜。

也不知怎么就鬼使神差般吻上那柔软的唇。

突然领子被人一把揪起来，耳边是狠狠压低声音的低吼——

“丁正礼！”

丁仪被迫抬头，见杨修几乎是面目狰狞，那眸子里燃烧着愤怒，目眦欲裂，恨不得要把他撕碎一般。

“你想干什么？！”

丁仪很快镇定下来，毫不畏惧地盯着他的眼睛，冷冷道，“杨修，有什么话出去说，你想现在把他吵醒么？”

杨修记得曹植不许他进卧室，此时如果被曹植看见，他也无法解释。他在外面等了整整一夜，看见马车回府就急急忙忙赶进来，也顾不了那么多，只想知道他有没有事。

想及此，杨修只得揪着丁仪的领子，连拖带拽地拉出了卧室。

“丁正礼，你说啊？”杨修眼里满是怒火，“你刚才在干什么？！”

这是两人的第一次正面交锋。

丁仪轻蔑地笑了一下，神色颇为挑衅，“我喜欢这小家伙，我的曹四公子，不行么？”

他满意得看着他气得发抖。

你很生气。我果然猜的没错。

不过很可惜啊，你喜欢他，我也喜欢他，何况，我并不会让给你。

“丁仪，你最好知道你自己在干什么。”杨修眸色阴暗，冷冷地威胁道。

阿植，我可以为了你，做任何事情。

我不允许任何人，以任何形式伤害你。

包括爱。

“哈哈哈……”丁仪绕到他身后，狂妄地笑起来，他笑够了才说，“杨修，你弘农杨氏的确是世家大族。可你别忘了，这不是在朝堂，这是在四公子府——”他俯到他耳边，轻声蔑笑：

“他现在喜欢的是我，讨厌的是你。”

杨修一把掐住他的脖子，力道之狠马上使他喘不过气。

“杨修……你、你想杀了我么……来啊……杀我——”

丁仪忽然感觉到脖子上一松，他满意得看着杨修不甘心地放手，他一边喘着气一边笑：“哈哈哈……杨德祖，说、说真的……我很可怜你——哈哈哈……”

杨修转头走了，身后是丁仪狂妄的笑声。

他忽的顿住脚步：“你如果敢伤害他，我真的会杀了你。”

次日丁仪醒来后，睁眼就看到他的小家伙往死了似的灌酒。

丁仪不容分说一把夺过酒壶：“你不要命了？！这还没吃早膳呢，就这么喝酒？”

“给我！”曹植已有些半醉，伸手就去抢酒壶，却被丁仪转身躲开。

“你先跟我说，昨儿怎么回事儿？”

“你别跟我提！”曹植陡然发怒，朝他吼着，“我不想说！”

看来这小家伙昨天是受了天大的委屈，少不得要顺着毛捋捋。

丁仪把酒壶放在身后，轻轻抱住他，像逗小猫儿似的：“阿植别生气，咱不说啊……乖，阿植最好了，谁欺负你就告诉我，我帮你去揍他……阿植难受就哭一哭，把自己身子喝坏了正礼可是心疼的啊……”

曹植靠着他的肩膀，听着他安慰自己，眼泪刷的就下来了。

丁仪轻轻拍着他的背，任他的泪水沾湿了自己的衣领。

“正礼……他为什么要那么对我？”曹植哽咽着，“我什么也没有做错啊，为什么……”

丁仪紧紧抱住他：“那是这个人不在乎你，他不心疼你才会做伤害你的事。”他在他耳边柔声道，“我心疼你，阿植。”

我也喜欢你，小家伙。

“正礼，如果做了一件错事，是不是要道歉？”

“是啊，”丁仪伸出手刮了刮他的鼻尖，“小花猫做了一件错事么？”

曹植被他逗笑了，拨开他的手，点点头。

他其实一点也不想再回到这个地方。

总让他想起那肆意的调笑，冰冻的眼神，讽刺的话语。

那是他喜欢的二哥，亲口对他说的。

——你在说什么梦话？

是，都是我自己做梦罢了。

你没有责任，没有过错。

我是相府公子，也是一个头牌的替身。

你可以丝毫不用顾及我的感受，因为你喜欢的是他。

曹植看着对面那张和自己相似的脸，凄凉的笑了一下。

真是讽刺，自己居然和一个妓子长了张相同的脸。

“吟风公子，昨日是我失态，不小心动手打了你，希望你不要放在心上。这是一点薄礼，算是赔罪。”曹植向前推了推桌上的银锭。

“贱民岂敢，公子如此委实是折煞小人了。”吟风有些吃惊。

“二哥既然喜欢你，以后烦请你多照顾他。”曹植顿了一下，低下头，“二哥他雨天身上发冷，需得有人用身子偎着，不然雨气就伤了肺腑……还有，二哥最喜欢吃葡萄了，嗯……”

还没说完，吟风就咯咯地笑起来。

曹植疑惑地抬头。

“公子刚刚说，丕公子喜欢我？”

曹植面色有几分难堪，但还是支支吾吾地回答道：“那不然……他怎么会和你做……那种事……”

吟风笑得花枝乱颤，倒把曹植逼得又羞又急。

“公子误会了，这烟花之地本就是来纵欲取乐，萍水相逢，一场欢愉而已，谈何情爱？”吟风看着他，道，“丕公子来找我也是为了这个，并非有意于我。”

曹植很是意外：“那、那二哥真的是喜欢男子？”

吟风点点头。

他本就是风尘之人，玲珑心思更会察言观色，平日曹丕和他在一起时便看出几分端倪，那日情形他心里便已一清二楚。

他本也受过情伤，不然堂堂七尺男儿又何以沦落至此？

世上难得两心同，除此之外何必去管他。

何况他看得出来，两人都用情至深，只是互不知彼此心意，又隔着一层世俗伦常，或许终生就这么一直误会下去了。

“那，那你可知……二哥心里可有了意中人？”曹植紧张地问出口，却突然又后悔。

知道了又怎样？

他喜欢的人，毕竟不是自己。

只能是彻底死了心吧。

“我也不太清楚，只是他在和我欢愉时，总会念一个人的名字。”

吟风看他涨红了脸，探过身，俯在他耳边轻声说：

“他总叫我——阿植。”


End file.
